Voltron Oneshots!
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: A few oneshots just for those Sheith fans (and one for you Klance fans)! These short stories are mainly different AUs or alternate stories to how things end up going in the actual show. I'm unsure as to if these will become longer stories so I want to hear what you guys have to say. Please anjoy!
1. Broken Boy

**I don't own Voltron! I only wrote the fanfiction. If any of the characters seem a bit OOC then I apologize; though, I will try to keep that from happening to the best of my ability. Please enjoy these oneshots and if you think I should continue any of them as longer stories then please let me know in the comment section, don't forget to tell me what you think Voltron fans and readers alike!**

Broken Boy

"State your name for the record." A man said as he sat turned away from another person, a boy.

"Keith Kogan…" The boy said with a raspy, faded voice that made him sound broken, defeated, and tired.

The man's eyes widened before he turned to face the boy. "No..." He starts; now looking at the boy with all kinds of upset feelings in his eyes. "You...you can't be the Keith Kogan I know; the very same that was expelled from the garrison…can you?" He said.

"I'm that very same person…" The boy, called Keith, said; his tone from before remaining and sounded as if it would never leave.

"K-Keith what did you do?!" The man asks.

"You know very well what I did Takashi...you have it in that folder you left on the table." Keith said; his eyes were dull and had shadows of confusion and sadness swirling around them.

"What happened to you? You used to call me Shiro so what happened to that?" The man Keith called Takashi asked.

"I tried so hard to keep my discipline issues in check, but it wasn't enough; I was still expelled, but you know that part, but what the higher-ups must not have told you was how shattered it left me…" Keith started.

Takashi stayed quiet and had a sad look on his face.

"I begged them to give me another chance, but all I was given was the very same phrase I heard over and over again…" Keith continued.

"And what was that phrase?" Takashi asked.

"I was told that as good a pilot I was, I'd never amount to anything if I couldn't stay quiet and simply follow orders to the letter, and I'd be better off expelled." Keith answered.

Takashi couldn't believe what he just heard and gulped a bit. "They said that to you?" He asked.

Keith nodded and glanced at the folder. "As for what else happened to me, I looked for other work after weeks of chasing an energy source I could never find. I was in the city and was stopped by someone who worked for the mayor. Apparently they recognized my face so they led me inside so I could speak with the mayor per his request. He needed someone to do a job for him so he wouldn't get his hands dirty…" He said.

"What was the job?" Takashi asked.

"He wanted me to kill another official in his office while he was out and no one else was in the building. He said that if I did the job well I'd get some cash payment and I'd be able to keep out of trouble with Garrison Police, but I guess I wasn't good enough for the job since I'm here…" Keith answered.

"Why did you agree to do such a thing?!" He asked out of anger and a little sadness as he slammed his hands on the table and was now standing.

Keith flinched and gulped a bit before looking down. "I had nowhere else to go, nothing to do with my life, and surely no one outside the garrison who worried about me or even look after me; what else was I supposed to do Shiro?!" He asked matching Shiro's tone as he lifted his head and looked into the man's eyes; tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Shiro was taken aback by the boy's reaction and saw the peeking tears. "Keith...are you...crying?" He asked.

"So what if I am? It probably just looks like crocodile tears to the higher-ups watching and listening right?! It matters if I am or not 'cause a "low-life" like me deserves to be in prison is that it?!" Keith said as he slowly started to lose it and break down.

Shiro hated to see Keith like this. " _Him of all people I never wanted to see this happen to…"_ He thought.

"Answer me!" Keith cried as he gets up and puts both his hands on the table; he was shaking for many reasons by now.

"Keith calm down and just sit please." Shiro said trying to talk some reason into the boy he treasured the most.

"No! Why is it that it matters to ANYONE if I'm crying or not! I'm still going to end up with nothing anyway!" Keith said as his voice cracked a few times.

Shiro gulped a bit. "It matters to me if you're crying or not because I care about you Keith! I don't like to see you like this; this whole situation is making you lose yourself…" He said.

"That's just what those higher-ups wanted! They wanted me to break down as far as I have now just so they can break me down some more…" Keith said as his arms began to violently shake.

Shiro went over to him and pulled the disheveled and broken boy into his arms and held him close as he sat in a chair. "Stop thinking like this Keith; it's not you and you know that…" He softly said.

Keith could no longer keep his voice and seemingly traded it for the emotions he had bottled up to be let out; mostly his sadness showed as he put his face into Shiro's chest.

Shiro rubbed Keith's back as he held him close and comforted him. "You've been broken like this for too long...it's about time I fix it." He softly said.

Keith blubbered something into Shiro's chest making it very muffled, but even still it sounded a lot like a "sorry" that was repeated quite a few times.

Shiro put his cheek against Keith's head and tried to get the boy to stop shaking so much. "Shhh, Keith it's gonna be ok...I promise." He softly said.

Meanwhile in an observation room next door, the headmaster of the garrison stood beside his assistant watching this whole scene play out.

"Sir, it's very obvious that Shirogane and Kogan are close and there are some things against us that played parts in this crime; even though Kogan did kill someone, he was under the very instruction of the man who gave you your position in the garrison." The assistant said as she looked through the one-way mirror to the interrogation room.

"That may be, but that boy still committed murder and that's something that can't go unpunished." The headmaster said firmly.

"But sir, can't you see that he has clearly suffered enough? He was the best pilot that this garrison ever had up until you expelled him for a minor issue of his lack of discipline." The assistant argued.

"What're you saying?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm saying how many times did you see Kogan really trying to keep his disciplinary issues in check?" The assistant asked.

The headmaster sighed and looked at Keith. "Twice as many times as I warned him about those issues." He answered.

"Give him the second chance he attempted to plead for when you expelled him. You could even place him under Shirogane's watch at all times." The assistant suggested.

The headmaster watched as Shiro kept trying to get Keith to calm down, but the boy was just so far broken he was too shaky to stop. "I see now that there is no other option but the very one you just gave me, but it is only for the reason that I cannot have anyone else finding out that I unknowingly caused this sort of a breakdown to happen in someone." He said before he left the room.

The assistant nodded and knocked on the door that led to the other room.

"Not a good time." Shiro called.

"I just wish to tell you the headmaster's decision, Shirogane." The woman said.

"Then you can say it to both of us." Shiro said.

The woman sighed a bit and opened the door. "Kogan is going to be granted a second chance, but until he's mentally stable again he stays in your care." She said.

Shiro looked surprised and glanced at Keith. " _The headmaster doesn't do something like that very often...maybe he has a soft spot for you Keith…"_ He thought before nodding. "Thank you, and I'm sure Keith will be saying the same thing soon enough…" He said.

The assistant nodded and walked away.

Shiro looked down at Keith who was now passed out from exhaustion against his chest. " _Let's get you to bed so that you can recover…"_ He thought as he gently lifted Keith in his arms bridal style and walked to his quarters to let Keith get some much needed rest.


	2. A Siren's Toy

A Siren's "Toy"

A brunette headed siren swiftly glided through the water till he spotted a large ship anchored off the shore of a rather large island. " _Hm...maybe I'll find something interesting for once."_ He thought before swimming over to the rocks near the beach. He pulled himself up a little to look at what kind of crew the ship he saw had; his azure scales and fins caught in the moon's rays as they dripped with water.

"Captain, I was able to translate the rest of the map." A young raven-haired man said.

The siren spotted this young man and was almost caught in a trance himself by this boy's indigo eyes. " _He's gorgeous…"_ He thought before getting an idea. " _And he shall be mine…"_ He thought as he smirked a bit.

"Good, good. Good boy Keith." The captain said as he gently took the roll of paper from the young man.

The boy called Keith nodded and walks towards the beach to get some quiet time.

" _Oh this'll be too easy and too much fun."_ The brown-eyed siren thought before sneaking over to the beach; singing a melody as he went.

Keith heard the song and gulped a bit as he looked around. " _What is that?"_ He thought before seeing fins breach the surface of the ocean. " _A siren...oh no...no no no."_ He thought as he backed up a bit.

The siren sat in the water at a shallow part of the beach. "It's ok I won't hurt ya." He started.

"H-how can I trust you." Keith asked.

"Actions speak louder than words so how about I show that you can trust me by coming with me to have a little fun huh?" The siren answered.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What do you call yourself…" He asked in suspicion.

"The name's Lance, and what's your name handsome?" The brunette siren said as he smirked.

"I'm Keith…" Keith said still very unsure about this siren.

Lance started humming a bit; which got to Keith quicker than normal singing.

Keith's eyes became softer and his expression lost its suspicion as he listened to Lance's humming.

"How about you come with me and we can have some fun Keith?" Lance said in a seductive tone and a smirk on his lips.

Keith was starting to smile in a gentle and entranced way. "Where are we going?" He softly asked as he matched Lance's tone.

"We're going to a special place where we can be all alone." Lance whispered.

Keith shivered a bit and looked into Lance's eyes. "O-ok." He said with a small stutter.

" _He stuttered oh how cute!"_ Lance thought as he held his hand out to the young sailor.

The raven-haired boy gently took the siren's hand.

Lance gently started to pull Keith's hand down into the water as he too started to descend into the salt water; keeping his enthralling gaze on Keith

Keith kept his indigo eyes on Lance's brown ones as his arm was slowly pulled into the water.

Lance smirked and leaned up before he kissed him gently and he pulled him down.

Keith soon blacked out after kissing back.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith slowly started waking up and felt something wrapped around his leg. " _What the…"_ He thought as his vision cleared; only to see an azure scaled tail tightly gripping his leg. "What the quiznak?" He muttered.

"I see you're finally awake there pretty boy." Lance said.

Keith jumped a bit and looked at Lance. "W-what the hell?! Why am I here?" He questioned.

"You half-willingly agreed to come here and have some fun." Lance said.

"Half-willingly?! What the quiznak does that mean?!" Keith snapped.

"Meaning I hypnotized you into saying yes." Lance calmly said.

"And you're proud of that?" The raven-haired sailor asked.

"Well yeah, I got a pretty good play toy out of it." Lance said with a smirk.

Keith's face turned red with embarrassment. "W-what?!" He stuttered.

Lance smirked more and leaned closer to his so called "toy". "I wanted you because I could see that your captain was just using you for how smart you are; now, if you stay here with me I'll be able to make you wish you were never born a human." He said in a seductive tone.

Keith gulped a bit and put his foot on Lance's tail. "L-look, I-I'm not so sure about-" He started to say before he was cut off by a pair of lips making his face burn very red as well as his ears.

Lance wanted Keith to be quiet so he did what he figured was best and kissed him as he held him in his arms.

Keith tried to push away at first before he remembered the first time Lance kissed him and just stopped struggling; he was starting to enjoy the kiss.

Lance softly broke the kiss and smirked. "So how about it Keith, my gorgeous sailor?" He said in a flirty tone.

Keith couldn't help but blush from all of Lance's flirting and seduction. "U-uh o-ok." He stuttered.

Lance smirked more and kissed him again. "Good to hear my beautiful boy." He whispered in between kisses.

"W-why are you so flirtatious and seductive?" Keith stuttered after Lance gently pulled away.

"If I'm not I can't make you look all cute when you blush like you are right now. I can't keep my lips off you because you're so cute when you blush." Lance teased.

Keith blushed more and covered his face. "Don't say it like that…" He said in a slight whine.

Lance chuckled a bit and gently moved Keith's hands away. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me Keith" He said before remembering something. "Oh! I almost forgot that I can make us closer." He said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Keith asked.

"When the full moon comes out tonight, we'll be in the water in the light of the moon and I'll give you a surprise before you become a siren like me; that's when my real surprise for you will come." Lance said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Keith.

Keith blushed more and gulped a bit. " _Oh geez, I wonder what those surprises are…"_ He thought.

~ Time Skip ~

The moon shone brightly into the cave and created a ring of bright bluish silver light in the center of the water.

Lance slipped into the water and turned towards Keith as he held his hands out to the raven-haired sailor. "C'mon Keith, I know you'll just love this." He said.

Keith gulped a bit and gently took Lance's hands before being gently pulled into the water and into Lance's arms.

"Ready?" Lance asked.

Keith gulped a bit again and nodded.

Lance smiled a bit and kissed Keith gently; causing Keith's legs to turn into a glistening garnet red siren tail. When he feels Keith's tail rub against his for just a moment he made his tail wrap around Keith's. "How about we make a few purple scales huh?" He whispered.

Keith's face turned extremely red. "W-what?!" He stuttered.

"Shhhh, Keith lemme just shut you up." Lance whispered before kissing him more.

Keith kissed back and put his arms around Lance's neck.

"Like I said before; I can't keep my lips off you because you're so cute when you blush like you are now." Lance said before kissing Keith over and over.

Keith was clearly enjoying himself by now and kept kissing back.


	3. A Daring Starlight Dance

A Daring Starlight Dance

"Keith come dance with me!" The blue paladin calls as music starts playing in the castle foyer.

"N-no thanks Lance." The red paladin answers.

"Aw c'mon. Why?" Lance asks.

"I'm not much of a dancer…" Keith says.

"Can you dance?" Lance asks.

"N-not really." Keith says looking embarrassed.

"Did you wanna learn then?" Lance asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not right now, but you have fun ok?" Keith says before going outside to sit under the stars.

Lance sees the black paladin and goes over to him. "Hey Shiro? Do you know what's wrong with Keith? It seems like every time we have a party around here he never wants to try to dance or stick around...he just goes outside." He says.

Shiro looks to the open door and looked rather curious as he walked towards them. "I'll talk to him, just have fun ok?" He says before going outside to look for Keith.

Keith stands at the edge of a smallish cliff looking out at the scenery with the cool night air blowing in his face; the moonlight catching his features in the best way possible.

Shiro walks outside and sees him making him blush a bit at the perfection he saw along with the memory of a song he and Keith used to recite as a poem back at the garrison before the Kerberos mission. "We're a million lonely people all together on this needle in the sky, afraid of heights…" He starts knowing it would grab Keith's attention.

Keith looks at him and blinks a few times before clearing his throat a bit. "And your dreams were made illegal by the laws of lesser evil we call life, but not tonight." He says with a small smile.

Shiro takes a few steps toward Keith. "I dare you to love. I dare you to cry. I dare you to run. I dare you to try. I dare you to fall, and lay on the ground. I dare you to feel. I dare you...to be here." He says; with each pause he took one step closer to the raven-haired paladin.

Keith gulps a bit and moves his hair out of his face. " _He remembers it...all of it…"_ He thinks leaving a small moment of silence.

Shiro waits for his response.

"You're an outline of a vision that you had when we were children yesterday; you watched it fade." Keith says.

Shiro smiles gently and continues to step toward the boy. "Let your heart be your religion, let it break you out of this prison you became; it's not too late." He says as he gets much closer to Keith.

"I dare you to love. I dare you to cry. I dare you to run. I dare you to try. I dare you to fall, and lay on the ground. I dare you to feel. I dare you...to be here." Keith says before feeling one of Shiro's arms around his lower back.

Shiro gently holds one of Keith's hands in his own and raises both their hands to about the height of his own shoulder.

Keith gently places his free hand on Shiro's shoulder and blushes a bit as he looks into Shiro's eyes. "I-I dare you…" He starts to say but nothing else follows. "I-I dare you…" He says in a second attempt, but when nothing follows again he just becomes silent.

Shiro chuckles a bit and gently pulls Keith a bit closer. "You know there's nothing after that last chorus right?" He teases in a whisper.

Keith shivers a tiny bit from the whisper. "I-I...y-yes but…" He says trying to protest but the rest of what he tries to say just comes out in stutters and stumbling sounds.

Shiro chuckles a bit more. " _Why is it that he's so damn cute in front of only me…"_ He thinks looking intrigued by the shorter boy's behavior. "Why is it that you get like this when we're alone?" He asks curiously.

"I-I dunno…" Keith answers; not exactly the truth but something close to it.

Shiro raises an eyebrow as he smiles a bit more; he had been leading Keith in a small dance without the boy even noticing.

Keith soon realizes what was going on and blushes more. "W-when did we start dancing?" He asks.

"While you were stumbling with your words. You must've been very fixated on my eyes to not notice something like that." Shiro answers.

Keith gulps a bit and just moves by Shiro's lead.

Shiro gets close to Keith's ear. "Close your eyes and imagine me as whoever you'd want to dance with…" He whispers.

"Then I don't need to close my eyes…" Keith starts.

Shiro looks at him and raises an eyebrow as he went to say something.

"I'm already with who I want to dance with." Keith says.

Shiro blinks a few times before his smile got so much gentler. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He softly says.

"I might have some idea…" Keith says before being dipped down.

Shiro took the opportunity he unintentionally gave himself to gently press his lips against Keith's.

Keith blushes a lot and his eyes slowly close as he starts kissing back.

Shiro blushes a bit too and holds Keith where he was for a bit.

Keith gently breaks the kiss. "S-Shiro, I-I can't stand like this for much longer…" He says.

Shiro smiles sheepishly and gently pulls him back up. "Sorry about that. I kinda got carried away." He says.

"You don't need to be sorry." The raven-haired paladin says as he leans against the taller man.

"Ok, but I still taught you to dance." Shiro softly says.

Keith chuckles a bit and smiles gently up at Shiro. "Yes, and I forgot to thank you…" He says before gently placing a hand on the side of Shiro's face and kissing him lightly.

Shiro kisses back and puts an arm around the middle of Keith's ribs while his other hand sat on the small of the red paladin's back; a few fingers reaching below that point to go through one of the belt loops of his pants.

Keith blushes and looks into Shiro's eyes after the kiss. "That was the last dare." He softly says.

 **Credit for the lyrics goes to Matthew Koma.**


	4. One Hell of a Sound

One Hell of a Sound

Shiro's POV

Every night I lay down to go to sleep I hear what sounds like a loud roar from something high up. I always hear it at the same time and sometimes it even sounds something like a song or maybe the start of one. It gets me wondering just what is it that could make that sound…

3rd Person POV

Shiro once again hears the loud roaring sound from high up and sits up from his bed. " _Tonight I find out what that is."_ He thinks before getting back into his normal clothes and grabbing a bag of things he'd normally use to hike. He walks out of his room and quietly shuts the door, trying not to wake the others that were staying in the same chateaux as him, before he went to the front door. " _Before I go I should check to make sure I have everything."_ He thinks as he looks through his bag to be sure he had everything he needed.

"Shiro? What're you doing?" A brunette boy asks.

"I keep hearing this loud sound up in the mountains and I'm gonna go find out what it is. You can go back to sleep Lance, just tell the other two where I am if I'm not back by morning." Shiro answers.

Lance yawns and starts heading back to his room. "It must be one hell of a sound if it's got you going to find it." He says before shutting his bedroom door.

Shiro smiles to himself and heads out.

~ Time Skip ~

Shiro gets to the top of the mountain and looks around when he hears a few people talking. " _Is something going on?"_ He thinks before cautiously going over to a rock and peeking around it to see a black wolf laying in the dirt in front of a pair of hunters. " _That wolf is the same one I've seen in a few dreams…"_ He thinks before stepping out into plain sight. "Step away from the wolf." He says.

"And who are you to make us huh? We found this wolf fair and square now buzz off." One of the hunters says.

"Not a chance in hell." Shiro says as he takes a step closer.

The two hunters get a bit intimidated by Shiro's stature and gulp before they run off.

Shiro smirks a bit and goes over to the injured wolf.

The wolf gets a bit defensive and growls a little before yelping.

"It's ok buddy, I'm gonna help you. I don't think your breed belongs up here so how about I get you to someplace warmer and get you patched up. Then I can take you to a forest where you really belong ok?" Shiro softly says.

The wolf whines a bit but then nods as if he can understand what Shiro said.

Shiro smiles a bit and gently lifts the wolf in a way that he wouldn't be hurting him and carries him back down to the Chateaux to patch him up.

The wolf doesn't protest and just leans into Shiro as they go.

After getting back to the Chateaux, Shiro goes to his room and places the wolf in his bed and covers him up a little before leaving the room to get a first aid kit to patch him up, but when he walked back into the room from getting a first aid kit he saw an injured, seemingly naked, passed out, young boy in his bed making him extremely confused. " _W-what the quiznak?! W-where did he come from?"_ He thinks before a few things clink in his head. " _That boy IS the wolf that I found. That's why he was able to understand me. I wonder how long he's been alone…"_ He thinks before getting to work with patching the boy up.

~ Time Skip ~

Shiro puts the first aid kit away and grabs some extra clothes for the boy before sitting on the edge of the bed and hesitantly putting a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder.

The boy's eyes snap open and he sits up quickly making him wince.

"Easy, easy. It's ok." Shiro softly says.

The boy looks at him and gulps a bit. "W-where am I?" He asks; his mind being in a bit of a blur.

"You're in a Chateaux that sits at the base of the mountain you were on." Shiro answers.

"Ok, but who are you?" The raven-haired boy asks.

"My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro." Shiro replies. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Keith…" The boy answers.

"Do you know why you were on that mountain?" Shiro asks.

Keith shakes his head. "No. All I remember is an echoing sound that I think came from me every night for the last 10 years, getting shot, seeing you save me, and then waking up here." He says.

"An echoing sound? Did it sound like this at all?" Shiro asks before playing a recording he made of the sound he always heard at night: the noble howl of a wolf.

Keith's eyes widen. "Yes that's the sound I heard." He says.

"It fits since you were a wolf when I found you." Shiro says.

"I-I was?" Keith asks.

Shiro nods. "Yeah, but there was not really any other sign of you being human at all." He says.

"Is that why you said what you said earlier?" Keith asks.

Shiro nods. "Yeah. I honestly didn't know you were human at all." He says.

Keith nods and sees the clothes Shiro had in his lap. "A-are those for me?" He asks.

Shiro looks at the clothes and smiles a bit as he looks back at Keith. "Yeah. I figured you'd rather have something covering you rather than just a blanket." He softly says as he hands them to the raven-haired boy.

Keith gently takes them and smiles a bit. "Thanks."

"I'll let you get dressed while I go get you a few things from the kitchen ok?" Shiro says.

Keith nods and smiles a bit.

Shiro gets up and goes to the kitchen to give Keith some privacy and to get him something to eat along with some water.

Keith puts the clothes on and smiles a bit at how well they fit.

Shiro walks back to his room and knocks on the door. "Keith? Are you dressed?" He softly asks.

"Y-yeah, you can come in." Keith says as he leans back into the pillows as he kept a hand over his injury.

Shiro opens the door and walks into the room holding a bowl of hot soup in his hand along with a bottle of water in his elbow.

"I-is that stuff for me too?" Keith asks.

"You looked like you could use it so yeah." Shiro says as he closes the door quietly and walks over to the bed.

"You don't have to be so nice to me ya know." Keith says as he gently takes the bowl of soup he was handed.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Shiro asks.

Keith shrugs.

"You haven't seen this much kindness much have you…" Shiro says.

Keith kinda just looks at his soup and shakes his head before putting a spoonful in his mouth.

Shiro sighs a little through his nose and looks at the raven-haired boy. "Well from today on you're gonna see more of the kindness you didn't receive." He says.

Keith nearly chokes on his soup and looks at him surprised. "R-really?" He stuttered.

Shiro nods and smiles gently.

~ Time Skip ~

The following morning, Shiro wakes up but doesn't see Keith. " _Oh no where'd he go?!"_ He thinks before quickly getting up and getting dressed.

"Hey Shiro? Can you come into the living room for a sec?" Lance calls out.

Shiro went to the living room and saw Keith, in his wolf form, asleep on the couch.

"How did this wolf get in the house and why is it here?" Lance asks.

"First of all, this wolf is a he, and his name is Keith; second, He didn't belong on the mountain and he got shot so I brought him here to patch him up." Shiro says.

Lance looks at Shiro as if he was kinda crazy. "Are you serious? Just because a wolf was shot you bring it here to patch it up?! What if it attacks someone?" He says.

"HE won't attack anyone; if he did it would've been me first but he didn't." Shiro says.

Keith starts waking up and yawns as he stretches a bit.

Shiro looks at Keith and smiles a bit.

Keith picks his head up and yawns again and his ears get a little floppy from his morning sluggishness.

"Morning Keith." Shiro says.

Keith looks at Shiro and smiles a bit as his tail lazily sways.

Shiro pats his head. "Come eat something ok?" He says before going into the kitchen.

Keith nods and shifts into his human form, still fully clothed, and gets up to follow Shiro.

Lance looked extremely shocked and blinks a few times not believing his eyes. " _D-did he just change from a wolf to a human?! Damn!"_ He thinks.

Keith walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter near Shiro.

"How come you slept on the couch? My bed is big enough for two." Shiro says.

"I didn't feel right...I don't know why but I just didn't. I mean I guess I could try it should the opportunity come up again…" Keith says.

Shiro nods and instinctively kisses Keith's head before making something for breakfast.

Keith blushes and gulps before looking at Shiro. "What was that?" He asks.

"What was what?" Shiro asks as as he gets some pancake batter mixed into a bowl.

"The thing on my head that you did, what was that?" Keith asks.

"O-oh that, uh..it was a kiss. Was that ok? I mean did you not like it?" Shiro says as he blushes.

"N-no it's not that I didn't like it i-it's just that I didn't uh…" Keith says before losing his train of thought.

Shiro looks at Keith after pouring some of the pancake batter into a pan. "You didn't what?" He asks.

"I-I don't remember what I was going to say after that." Keith admits.

Shiro flips the pancake over. "Would you mind if I got to know you better after breakfast?" He asks.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Keith says.

Shiro smiles as he continues to make breakfast.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith rinses his plate and hears footsteps near him making him turn; only to see Shiro. "Oh hey." He says.

Shiro smiles and puts his plate in the sink too. "So would you rather talk in the house or outside?" He asks.

" _So he really did mean he wanted to get to know me…"_ Keith thinks. "Inside is fine, and whichever room I honestly don't mind any other way." He says.

Shiro nods and leads him to the sun room of the house and sits with him on the couch.

"So what did you wanna know?" Keith asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you remembered where you were from; ya know like where you grew up." Shiro says.

"Texas, but as for where specifically I can't remember." Keith says.

Shiro nods. " _He's a long way from home being up in Maine for so long."_ Shiro thinks.

~ Time Skip ~

After a while of talking about each other, Keith gets up and stretches a bit.

"Too long sitting down?" Shiro asks.

"Kinda." Keith answers.

"I kinda forgot to ask, but if you're from Texas then what're you doing all the way up here in Maine?" Shiro asks.

"I don't remember that either; it's been a bit too long…" Keith replies as he leans on the window with a sort of longing look in his eyes.

"Do you miss Texas?" Shiro asks.

"Not really, but I don't really like it here either." Keith says.

"Is there no one back home that you wanna see or something?" Shiro asks.

"That's exactly it. My parents are both gone and I didn't really make any friends." Keith says as a frown makes its way onto his lips.

Shiro didn't like to see that frown so he goes over to the raven-haired boy and gently hugs him. "Well you can stay with me then." He says.

"W-wait what? Seriously?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. I'm only in Maine for a vacation, and I've been here a full week so I'll be heading back to California tomorrow so you can come with me." Shiro says.

"Oh, I thought you lived here." Keith says smiling a little.

Shiro hesitantly kisses Keith's head again before going to go sit down again.

Keith blushes and makes a gutsy move by gently grabbing Shiro's shirt. "W-wait a sec…" He says.

Shiro looks at him. "What is it?" He asks.

Keith gulps a bit. "W-why do you keep doing that?" He asks.

"What? Kissing your head?" Shiro asks.

"Yes that." Keith answers.

Shiro blushes a bit and turns to face the purple-eyed boy. "Because I like you, but I know it would be a bit too soon to really say that we should be together; then again, that's why I wanted to get to know you." He says.

Keith blushes. "How do you tell if you like someone?" He asks.

"You want to see them more than average, you want to know more about them, and you get a sort of tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach." Shiro says as he gets a bit closer to Keith.

"T-then I like you too because that explains everything I've been feeling ever since I met you." Keith says.

"Then you'll definitely be staying with me when we head back to California." Shiro says.

Keith smiles a bit and hugs him. "I look forward to it." He says.

"Good to hear." Shiro softly says before kissing Keith's head once again.


	5. Forest of Illusions

Forest of Illusions

The crunching of fallen leaves and grass echoed a little with each step. Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron, had gotten separated from his team and was currently trying to find them on some unknown planet.

"Anyone wanna say something? I'm a bit lost here; I can't even find any sort of clearing here guys!" The raven-haired paladin says into his helmet.

The other lines were dead and fizzy.

Keith sighs and stops to look around. "Fine...if you guys can't hear me then maybe Red can." He mutters before trying to get the red lion to find his location.

Nothing...

"Quiznack...looks like I'm on my own this time…" Keith mutters before continuing forward. He had been lost for hours now and didn't know where to go whatsoever.

Soon a misty image started appearing in front of the boy.

" _I-is that the way out?!"_ He thinks before running towards it; only to find a single clearing with what looked like the other four waiting for him. "Guys! Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna be lost alone for a while!" He says before going to hug Shiro who appeared to have his arms out to the young paladin, but instead he went tumbling to the ground and the image disappeared. "W-what? How did…" Keith starts to say as he looks around the now empty clearing.

There wasn't even the single chirp of a bird; this forest was dead silent...and not in a good way either.

Keith gulps as he started getting nervous and slowly stood. "Anyone there?! Someone! Just ANSWER ME!" Keith yells, but his cries just fade into the fog above the forest.

There was the sound of a twig snapping behind the young paladin.

Keith jumps and quickly turns; only to see another image of Hunk going towards him. "Hunk!" He says before going over to the image; only to be fooled once again. " _A-are these all illusions?"_ He thinks before going to look for a way out once again.

~ Time Skip ~

After hours of searching Keith stops to rest a bit in another clearing...or the clearing from before...everything looked the same!

Keith falls to his knees and seemed a bit out of breath. "W-what did I do to deserve this? Whatever I did I'm sorry! If I was being too hard on Lance then I'm sorry! If it's for losing my temper too many times I'm sorry! The only thing I can't be sorry for is the fact that I'm half Galra; I can't change that! Please just let me leave, let me see my friends again, or at least just let me see one of them! The REAL versions of them NOT Illusions!" Keith says as tears come to his eyes. "I can't take it anymore! I've already had to be alone once I can't do it again!" He cries as his fists shake against the ground as he leans on them; still on his knees and now with his helmet off.

The fog above the forest started to clear a little and the communications lines between the paladin helmets began to come back.

Keith didn't notice the fog going away as well as the connection coming back and was practically shattered from the isolation. "If it's a confession that you want you damn forest then fine! I'm scared ok?! I can't stand to be alone! I feel like I'm going insane because of you…" Keith says before choking up a bit. "It's all because I wanted to find my friends...so why…" He shakily says before he couldn't speak anymore; he was shaking violently and his tears were just falling from his face as he silently sobbed.

The fog lifted more and soon just became mist that slowly dissipated into nothing.

There was a sudden burst of sound in the forest and outside it as well. From the inside the sound of birds chirping cawing to one another, and from the outside there was the sound of the other paladins calling out for Keith as well as the roar from the red lion.

The red lion soon finds Keith and lands near him which also led the other paladins to their raven-haired friend.

As soon as Shiro got close enough to actually see Keith he felt a little bit of his heart break before he ran over and hugged him tightly against his chest.

Upon feeling Shiro's arms around him, and heard his heart beating he knew there was no illusion fooling him. His eyes pinched shut and he clings to Shiro as he stays close to him as he tried to stop the tears.

Shiro rubs Keith's back and puts his cheek against the red paladin's head. "It's ok Keith. We're all here...you won't be alone anymore." He says.

Keith couldn't even utter a word and gulps as his shaking started to stop.

Shiro picks him up and keeps him close. "Well, even though it would've been nice to get the job done together, at least we have the team back together so let's get back to the castle…" He says.

" _I wasn't even able to help with the mission?!"_ Keith thinks before looking up at Shiro. "W-wait, I-I wasn't there to help? H-how long was I gone?" He shakily says.

"You were here for a few hours Keith, and we don't care that you weren't there rather that you're safe with us now so don't worry about it; it was only this once that it has happened anyways." Shiro answers.

Keith nods and gulps again as he leans into Shiro.

~ Time Skip ~

The moment Shiro was alone with Keith, after the whole team had spent some time together just talking, he almost instantly hugged him close again.

Keith leans into him. "I-I thought I wasn't gonna get to see you guys again…" He mutters.

"I know, but it's ok. I won't let that happen again." Shiro softly says to try to soothe the younger boy.

"I-I thought I wasn't gonna be able to tell you something important...something I've been waiting to say for years now…" Keith says.

Shiro blinks a few times and looks at Keith. "What is it that you wanna tell me then?" He asks.

Keith gulps and looked both shy and nervous. "I-I can't exactly put it to words that'll make much sense." He stutters.

"Then show me what you want to say." Shiro says.

Keith nods and blushes a bit before hesitantly kissing Shiro lightly; his blush getting a bit brighter and redder.

Shiro's eyes widen for a second before they slowly shut before he started kissing back; quickly taking charge of what was a small action of love.

"C-can you prove to me that this isn't some illusion…" Keith says after pulling away just a little.

"Of course I can." Shiro softly says in almost a whisper.

Keith hugs Shiro around the neck. " _If this is some sort of illusion, it's far better than the others so I'd rather it be like this for a while unless it's real...if it's real I never want it to end…"_ He thinks as he feels Shiro's fingers through his hair making him smile a bit.


	6. Waking Gifts

Waking Gifts

There are few times where he'll fall asleep in front of others, but things were about to change. There was one place that allowed someone to sleep so comfortably besides a bed and that was the couch.

The Castle was quiet and everyone, with the exception of one, was asleep.

Keith was still awake and couldn't fall asleep even if he was going to die if he didn't. He tried laying on each side, on his back, on his stomach with his face in his pillow, but nothing worked. " _Sleeping in here is not gonna work tonight, and it's all because of those stupid dreams..."_ He thought before getting up and going out to where the big couch was, carrying a spare blanket from his room and his pillow, so he could get comfy on the couch and try to get some sleep. Once he laid down on his side with his back against the back of the couch, he closed his eyes to try to go to sleep and soon enough drifted off.

~ Time Skip ~

Shiro was the first to wake up that morning, and after his usual morning routine of push-ups and sit-ups, he stretched a bit, and went to get himself a pouch of water, but when he passed by the big couch he saw someone asleep and got curious. " _Who would sleep out here instead of in their room?"_ He wondered as he slowly approached the lump of blanket on the couch.

Keith moved a little under the blanket and some of his bedhead could be seen sprouting out from the blanket.

" _Keith?"_ Shiro thought before gently moving some of the blanket away so he could maybe see Keith's face; only to see what he wanted to see, but didn't know how adorable Keith looked in his sleep making him blush a bit. " _Oh my god...he's so cute when he's asleep!"_ He thought before quickly looking around to make sure there was no one else there and then gently kissed Keith's lips.

Keith was starting to wake up when he felt the kiss making his eyes open a bit quicker than normal; only to see Shiro. " _Oh my god! H-he...h-he kissed me!"_ He thought as he blushed.

Shiro noticed that Keith was awake and smiles a bit. "Good morning Keith." He softly said.

"S-Shiro? W-what was the kiss for?" Keith asked sleepily.

"It was just a small waking up gift." Shiro said before going to the kitchen.

Keith sat there and looked both confused and a bit pleased, but it was mostly the confused look that was mixed with the redness of his face.

~ Time Skip ~

Later that day, Keith was caught sleeping again. This time he was in the red lion's hangar sitting on the left forepaw of the red lion; his head was back and his eyes were closed.

Shiro goes over to him and kinda crouched in front of him so the security camera couldn't get a good view of what was going on when he gently kissed Keith's lips again.

Like earlier, Keith woke up feeling the kiss again and his face got red again. "A-another one?" He stuttered.

Shiro chuckled and stood. "You're not supposed to be asleep during the day Keith." He said before thinking of something and getting a rather worried face. "Unless something's wrong?" He asked.

"I just can't really sleep in my room...I don't know why though." Keith said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bad dreams bothering you?" Shiro asked as he sits next to Keith.

"Kinda but it's nothing." Keith said.

"It's not nothing if it's causing you not to sleep." Shiro said.

"Well I don't know what to do about them; they won't go away and I just don't feel right sleeping in my own room anymore." Keith said.

"Would you rather have me with you?" Shiro asked.

"As much as I appreciate the thought I'm not a child...I don't need someone in the room watching me while I sleep." Keith said. " _I already feel like someone watches me when I'm trying to sleep anyways…"_ He thought.

"Who said I'd be watching you sleep?" Shiro asked.

"B-but I-I thought that-" Keith started to say before he was cut off but a finger on his lips.

"I know what you thought, but it's not exactly what I meant." Shiro said.

"Then what did you-" Keith started to ask before once again he was cut off.

"Shhh. You'll see just don't worry about it." Shiro softly says before he started to get up.

Keith gulped a bit and looked up at Shiro. "You don't usually act like this. How come you act like this with just me and no one else?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later ok?" Shiro says as he puts a hand on Keith's shoulder before walking away.

Keith watches him leave and leans back against Red's foreleg; his mind full of questions by now.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith was in his room looking at something he kept in the sheath of his blade: a photo of his mother that his father left to him when he was young. " _I wonder where she is...if she's alive even…"_ He thought before he started getting sleepy again. His eyelids got heavy much faster than if he was sleeping somewhere other than his room before practically passed out on his side with his blade and the photo in his hands.

Shiro peeked into the room a few minutes later and sees Keith asleep with his blade and a photo, and the blade's sheath was near his head. " _Something's not right here…"_ He thought before noticing a troubled look on Keith's face making him go over to the younger boy. He gently took the knife and put it in its sheath before looking at the photo. " _Who is this?"_ He thought before shaking his head and putting the photo next to the sheath which was under Keith's pillow now. "Keith. Keith, wake up." He softly said as he gently shook the raven-haired paladin.

Keith gave no sign of waking up.

Shiro gulped and started trying to think of ways to wake him; only one stuck out the most. " _Of course! He always woke up when I kissed him! A little cliche but whatever."_ Shiro thought before gently kissing him like the last two times.

Nothing.

" _What? How come he didn't wake up?"_ He thought before trying again.

Still nothing.

Shiro gently moved Keith so he was in his lap before trying again.

This time there was a little movement from Keith and his eyes tightened a little before they slowly opened.

"Keith…" Shiro softly says in almost a whisper.

"How many times are you gonna kiss me today…" Keith sleepily teased.

Shiro smiled gently. "As many times as I want until you tell me to stop." He said before kissing Keith again.

" _Like I'd tell you to stop…"_ Keith thought as he kissed back this time.


	7. The Party

The Party

"Ladies and gentlemen, party-goers of all kinds! Please welcome your top DJ, loved by thousands all over the world and throughout the universe, The Red Paladin!" An announcer said as a song began to play and a rather feminine figure rose from the stage below and stopping when the form was level with the turntables.

"Party people are you ready!" The DJ says into a microphone as spotlights come on to show that it was indeed The Red Paladin the audience was hoping for.

Shiro's POV

I heard his voice, and then I saw his face in the spotlights. I knew it was him...it just had to be. His real name is Keith Kogan, and he was a student at the Galaxy Garrison as a fighter class pilot...the best one of his class to be exact, but sometime after I left on an expedition, he had been expelled; I only found this out when I got back from the mission with the rest of my crew. I was upset to hear about this and tried to talk to General Montgomery to let him back in, but I was too late; the board of directors already made the decision and Keith was already gone...undetectable and no one I tried to ask had ever seen him after his expulsion. I felt so lost without him, and before when I couldn't find him I kept pushing for search parties, but no one would go to such a length yet I never knew why. It wasn't until I saw that one of the fighter jets had been stolen...it was going to be Keith's upon his graduation, but he must've taken it or it was under revisions for a new pilot. Now that I see him...happy, healthy, loved, and most importantly alive I feel like my heart is going to explode from my relief that he's even alive and well. I just don't know how he's been alive out here for so long.

Keith's POV

Being the life of the party never felt better. I love hearing all the adored screams, cheers, and chants in front of me, the vibrating beats of the music I play, and the fans' singing with my songs. The only thing that would make this better would be if I was still on Earth...still with Shiro at the Garrison, but I guess I'll settle for this; I've been away from Earth for about five years now anyways. I just wish I could've seen Shiro before I was expelled...or even now would be fine…

3rd Person POV

Keith puts one side of his headphones to his ear before having a little fun with his work. "Alright lemme see those lights! Put 'em up in the air!" He says as he puts stars up behind him that had lights that would glow with each beat and chord.

There were thousands of lights in the audience now as people cheered.

Keith turns his back to the crowd with his phone out and takes a massive selfie with the entire crowd captioned _My galactic take-over XD_.

Shiro's POV

The moment he turned around with his phone out I felt something that told me to try to get closer, and others around me just moved for me! I was going to see Keith again and he'd see me in that photo and know I was there. This is going to happen! Finally!

Keith's POV

As soon as I snapped the selfie of me with the crowd, I looked it over to see if it was good, and it was...it was great! There was one person that stuck out to me though: Shiro...he was getting towards the front of the crowd and others were letting him. I couldn't believe my eyes so I turned around to face the audience as I clipped my phone to my side; my eyes instantly found Shiro's. I don't even know how he found me or what he was doing at a universally broadcasted music festival, but man was I glad to see him!

3rd Person POV

Keith smiles a bit upon meeting eyes with Shiro before getting back to his playlist; he seemed a lot more upbeat, happy, and carefree now. His starry backdrop behind him was still working as it should but it now had his DJ name forming in the center of it all in stars.

Shiro smiles. " _He's never looked better than how he does right now…"_ He thinks as he raises a light: a 3D replica of a 32-pointed star made of glass and glossed with glow-in-the-dark lacquer; which was a small present that Keith gave him a few years back.

Keith sees it and blinks a few time before getting back to work. " _H-he still has the star I made for him?"_ He thinks.

~ Time Skip ~

After Keith finishes his playlist he picks up the microphone he used before. "Thank you guys! You were great! I'll see you all real soon!" He says before his time at the turntables was up.

Shiro smiles and goes someplace he could easily be found by Keith.

Keith sees him and runs to him; hugging him tightly as soon as he got to him. "I missed you...so much…" He says.

"I know, and I missed you too." Shiro says as he hugs back.

"H-how did you find me?" Keith asks.

"It took some doing, but when I heard of this 'Red Paladin' I couldn't help but think of you, so I looked up that name and a bunch of pictures of you came up; selfies of you on tour, pictures of you with some huge lion looking ship, and there were various pictures of you with groups of aliens. I was surprised to see you actually left Earth…" Shiro says.

"It wasn't very easy, but I kinda stole a fighter jet that was intended for me for when I graduated. I got pretty far out until I ran out of fuel and was forced to land on a planet that was similar to Earth, but it was about a half a year away from Earth. The people who lived there helped me get rid of my spacesuit by giving me this weird blue liquid, but ever since then I've been able to breath out here in space, my body has been responding much faster, and I have more endurance so I guess it was a really good thing I took it." Keith says before realizing Shiro wasn't in a space suit either. "Wait...how come you're not wearing a spacesuit?" He asks.

"I guess we met the same people because when I was out looking for you myself, I landed on a planet that was, like you said, a half a year away from Earth; though, I didn't see your ship, but the people gave me the same strange liquid you described. I asked about you and described you to the people who helped me and they told me they put more fuel in your ship, but you didn't take your ship; you still thanked them, but you told them you were sensing something that could be more useful to you so they helped you find it and you discovered the lion I saw in your pictures." Shiro says.

Keith smiles a bit and just hugs him again. "Well, I'm glad you're here…" He says

Shiro smiles too and keeps Keith close. "Since we're here and there's plenty of opportunities to dance, did you wanna have some fun out on the dance floor?" He asked.

"I didn't take you for a party type of guy let alone a dancer, but sure." Keith says in a slight teasing tone.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith stumbles backwards onto a bed in his hotel room after Shiro nudged him a bit. He blushes when he sees Shiro lean over him and gets a little nervous.

Shiro kisses Keith gently and practically pins Keith to the bed.

The raven-haired boy kisses back and gets a little comfier under Shiro.

"Isn't today your birthday Keith?" Shiro asks just remembering something.

"Y-yeah...I turn 22 today." Keith says.

"22 ya say? It feels like yesterday that you were only 17." Shiro says.

"Well that's what five years will do to ya." Keith says.

Shiro smiles gently. "That's true…" He softly says.

Keith blushes a bit more getting certain feelings that spread through his body. "U-um Shiro...i-if this is gonna go where I have a strong feeling that it is gonna go, d-do you think we could skip the slow stuff?" He asks.

Shiro blushes. " _Am I THAT predictable?!"_ He thinks before nodding a bit. "Sure." He says before kissing Keith again and started to remove the birthday boy's clothes.

Keith moves around to help make it easier for the clothes to come off; his face and ears were burning a deep shade of red by now.

~ Time Skip ~

The following morning, Keith wakes up with plenty of bite marks, red kiss marks, and a few scratch marks scattered on his features. When he looked at Shiro, his mind flashed back to last night making a small amount of blush crawl across his face as well as a sweet smile that curled onto his lip. " _I never thought that would happen between us...it was incredible…"_ He thinks as he yawns and stretches a bit.

"Morning Keith." Shiro sleepily says as he puts his arms around the smaller boy.

Keith leans back into him. "Morning Takashi…" He softly says.

Shiro chuckles a bit.

"What?" Keith asks.

"I haven't heard you call me that since the Garrison." Shiro says.

Keith smiles. "Yeah well don't get used to it." He teased.

"I won't; you always surprise me with something new about you anyway." Shiro says before lightly kissing Keith.

Keith kisses back and his hand finds Shiro's.


End file.
